Doomed with Silence
by TARDISRose
Summary: "'Faster! Avox! You're not here to sit around! Clean it up! You're nothing! You're just the help! Move! Faster' the witch shouted." Peeta Mellark is an Avox. He sucked it up and tried to do as he was told, but couldn't get past the fact that he was treated horribly. When he is transferred to District 12, he must serve 74th Hunger Games Victor, Katniss Everdeen. Terrible summary!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've always sort of had this idea in the back of my mind. Peeta POV. So please, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

_"You! Move! You're not here to sit around! Clean this up!" the witch yelled at me._

_ I move to clean up the spilt wine. _

_ "Faster! Avox! You can't speak, but you can hear! Move! Faster!" she shouted._

_ Tears welled up in my eyes and I scrubbed the tile. I never thought that people in the Capitol could be so cruel. Then again, they brought the Hunger Games to us. When I finished, the witch grabbed my collar (yes, a dog collar) and dragged me outside. She took a whip and whipped me until I nearly passed out. _

_ "Avox," she hissed and spit on me._

I wake from the flashback and rub the skin around my dog collar. Whenever I move, the collar chafes my neck.

"Avox, we're leaving soon. Get ready," President Snow says, in an icy voice. Would it be so hard to call me by my name? I remember where we are going. We're going to District 12. I'm going to be slave to some Victor. Once again, I'll get to serve someone in the lap of luxury who will probably make me sleep in a cage in the woods.

"Come on! We wouldn't want to be late, would we?" President Snow asks. He continues when I stay silent, "Now, Mr. Mellark, it's not polite to ignore someone when they speak to you." He laughs like this is the funniest thing he's ever heard. Then, he straps my leash to my collar and guides me to the train.

**A/N: Yay! First chapters are always the hardest. So please leave a review letting me know if I should continue! More will be revealed about Peeta's life as an Avox in the Capitol as the story progresses! I can't think of a name, so the former owner will be referred to as "the witch". Review, follow, and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews! It's so scary posting a new story and reviews make it so much easier!**

Chapter 2

"Come on, Peeta. It's not polite to be tardy," President Snow urged me to hurry up. Says the man who kills children as a form of entertainment and takes people's tongues for doing wrong.

We get to the doorstep of a Victor's home in Victor's Village. I don't know who, but I really hope that I don't serve Haymitch Abernathy. I would throw up from the stench and have to help Haymitch during a hangover.

Someone answers the door. President Snow steps in and motions for me to follow. I immediately recognize this girl to be Katniss Everdeen. She was the Victor of the last Games. She was in love with her District Partner, Gale Hawthorne, until he was killed by mutts.

"This is your new Avox. His name is Peeta. Treat him however you wish," President Snow says and leaves.

"Hi. I'm Katniss. I'll show you to your room," she says and I nod. I follow her. I'm surprised by the huge room. This room is as big as my old house in District 9!

I point to myself and gesture to the room.

She laughs and says, "Yes, this is your room. You can do whatever you'd like in here." She is so kind. I was expecting a mean witch, like last time. I didn't know this is how Hunger Games Victors acted!

She leaves and closes the door behind her. I take in my new surroundings. Is this real? Am I really going to be living here? Sure, I'm going to be serving here, but this is beyond my expectations! Usually, I live outside!

* * *

I stand in the back during dinner. She has Haymitch Abernathy over. He drops so much. But like the good servant that I am, I clean it up.

"Who is the boy?" Haymitch asks.

"A new Avox. Snow sent him but I don't need him. He just kind of sits there," Katniss shrugs.

"Are you nice?" Haymitch asks.

"Of course! I gave him a big bedroom, after all! Most people I know make their Avoxes sleep on the sofa. Yes, I'm nice!" she exclaims.

"Don't get so defensive! But he's a servant. Why are you so nice?" he asks.

"Why are you so friendly with your liquor? It's only spirits," Katniss says. She adds, "I don't know…Gale died to the Capitol. I'm not going to make someone else miserable because of the Capitol."

"For all you know, he's a murderer," Haymitch points out.

"He hardly strikes me as the murderer type. I'll ask him after dinner," Katniss says.

"He can't answer you," Haymitch says.

"I know! Don't be daft! I'm not stupid! I'll give him some paper or something!" Katniss exclaims.

She tells Haymitch to be quiet when I step forward to poor more wine into Haymitch's goblet.

After 10 more minutes, he says, "It's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart." Then, he leaves. Katniss goes upstairs and I clean up.

I go into my room when I'm done. I see Katniss in my room. I gasp and jump back.

"Sorry! I'm sorry this happened to you," Katniss says.

I don't know how to respond, so I nod and grab a dust pan and broom.

"No!" she orders. In a softer tone, she says, "How did this happen? What did you do?"

I open my mouth, but can't speak. Katniss hands me paper and a pencil.

I scrawl on it the following:

_ I was caught illegally in the woods. I don't usually go out there, but I was warning my…friend that the hovercraft was coming. I was taken away and made an Avox. I used to serve a woman in the Capitol until she kicked me out. She made me wear this collar, put me on a leash in public, and made me sleep in a cage in the woods. She also whipped me when I did something wrong._

She reads it and gasps. "I'm sorry," she whispers. Katniss then asks, "Is that all she did?"

I shake my head, no, and scribble on the paper more.

_ She would beat me and yell at me if I didn't clean fast enough. She left scars. She would show me to all of her friends and sell me. She would make me a prostitute, but I wouldn't get any money to get me out of there. She pocketed the money, insisting that I was a pet. _

Katniss gasps again. "I'm so sorry," she tells me. I don't need any pity. I'm out of there now and that's all that matters.

**A/N: So what did you think? Leave a review! Follow and favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the response that I got from that last chapter! I love it when you guys review, follow, and favorite! It inspires me to write more and gives me more ideas!**

Chapter 3

I woke early, not wanting to get up from the comfy bed. This is the best way I've lived in my life. Even pre-Avox, I lived in a tiny shack. It was small, but I called it home. _No, this is my home, now. That is, until she gets tired of me. Then, I'll be back to the Capitol. _

I sigh and decide not to think about it now. I'd rather just get cleaning. I begin to cook Katniss's breakfast. I make eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice. Katniss comes down and says, "Peeta! This looks amazing! Did you cook all of this?" I nod.

There's a knock on the door. I go and get it. I see a boy at the door. "Is Katniss Everdeen home? I'm Rory Hawthorne, Gale's brother," the boy says, choking up on Gale's name. I nod and usher her in.

"Rory!" Katniss exclaims and hugs him. Is there something on between the two? _Why do I care? I am the slave. She is my mistress. Nothing more. _Still, I cannot shake the feeling that we can be something more. _No! Stop! _

"Hi, Katniss," he says.

"Sit down! Peeta, will you make us some tea?" Katniss asks. I nod and go to the kitchen. I make some tea for them and listen to their conversation.

"Will you teach me to hunt?" Rory asks.

"I can just give you the food and money," Katniss says.

"No, I want to hunt. Maybe…maybe I'll be able to feel connected to Gale. Maybe, just maybe, I can have a chance if I'm reaped," Rory tells her. I bring out the tea and remember how scary it was to be at the Reaping. I can't imagine having to go into the Games. I've gone through enough torture to last me a lifetime.

"Thank you, Peeta," Katniss says, as I set down her teacup. She addresses Rory, "I'll teach you, but the Peacekeepers may be a bit nervous. They already know about my hunting. I don't care about me, but I don't want you to be caught out there. You could be shot or turned into an Avox. I don't want that to happen to you or anyone."

"I know. I'm nervous, too. But I have to do this. I need to support my family. My mother can't work. She's worked too hard, and she still can't comprehend that Gale's death means that she has to work extra hard. We don't need charity, either. We're better than that," Rory says.

"It's not so bad. After my father died, Prim, my mother, and I were starving. The baker's son took a beating from his mother to give me two loaves of burnt bread. It gave me hope to begin hunting. Charity can save your life. Don't be afraid. The boy's dead now. He went into the Hunger Games a couple of years ago. But you've got to keep trying," Katniss says.

"Okay…but I don't like it," Rory says.

Katniss laughs and says, "You don't have to. We'll begin the lessons tomorrow."

"Thank you so much," Rory says.

"Any time. Tell your mother that I say hi," Katniss says.

* * *

That night, I go to sleep. I should have known that I would be miserable. I have the same nightmare as always, but it's more of a memory.

_ I wake from a whipping. "These plates aren't going to clean themselves! And dress nicely! I'm throwing a party tonight!" the witch screams._

_ I groan and get up to clean. I know what a party means. It means that I can be the prostitute that the witch wants me to be and get absolutely nothing from it. If I could return back to my home, I would. But, no, I have to stay here. _

_ The day passes quickly. I'm stuck in a party, naked. The witch tries to get her friends to take me and I choke back the tears that threaten to spill._

**A/N: Oh no! Please leave a review! Follow and/or Favorite! You guys are the best!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow! The response that I've gotten for this story in the past 24 hours is amazing! I just want to put it out there that your questions will be answered throughout the story. I would like to know if you have any questions, though, so that I can be sure to answer them, so review!**

Chapter 4

_I was alone in the bedroom. After the Capitol woman did what she pleased to me, she left me. I waited for the next customer to come in and do what she wants. Whatever crazy thoughts she has dreamed of, she can do to me. I can't complain. I can't speak up. The Capitol has taken my voice. The witch has taken my freedom. I have nothing._

"_Oh, Avox! I'm ready," a woman in a red dress calls to me. I put on a fake smile and tried to look pleased, but really I wanted to run and hide. I wanted to get away from the awful place. But I couldn't do anything. I was the slave. If I wanted to stay alive, I would have to stay in this bedroom._

I wake up to screams. They're not my own, which is odd. They must be Katniss's. Why would she scream? The Hunger Games. She won them. She saw so much death. She killed. She was nearly killed. So can I blame her for screaming in the night? No. Even I wake up with my throat raw sometimes.

I walk to her room. Katniss is awake and shaking.

"Peeta!" her hoarse voice exclaims. I nod and get into her bed. I hold her while she cries.

It's all I can do. I can't give her comforting words. I can't tell her that she'll be alright. That it's just a nightmare.

"Why are you doing this? I thought that you didn't like me. I thought that you thought that I was horrible and cruel," she cries.

I shook my head, no. I grab the pen and paper that Katniss made sure I had. I scribble on it.

_No! I've seen horrible and cruel. You're kinder to me than anyone else has been. I live better here than I did when I wasn't an Avox. And I'm a slave here._

Katniss asks, "What happened with your old owner?" I grimace when she brings up the witch. She hastily adds, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I nod, signaling that I don't want to.

But as I leave to make breakfast, I can't help but know that at some point, I'll have to communicate what happened there.

**A/N: Yay for short chapters! I cannot express how pleased I am with the response to the last chapter! I'm so happy that people loved it that much! Review, follow, and favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this chapter is Katniss's POV! I've gotten reviews asking about whom the boy with the bread was if it wasn't Peeta, so hopefully this will answer some questions! **_**Italics=**_**Peeta writing**

Chapter 5

I wake in a cold sweat. I tried not to scream tonight, for Peeta's sake, but it resulted in more anguish trying to hold it in. The thing is I am overwhelmed with guilt. Guilt from never telling the boy who had given me the bread how thankful I was and still am.

I try to hold back my screams of Gale being torn up by mutts. I can't hold them, though. I let one go and then my hand flies to my mouth. I pray that Peeta wasn't woken by my scream. But my prayers were ignored when Peeta runs in a moment later, wearing a panicked look.

He writes, _what's wrong? _

"Bad dream," I say.

_Do you want to talk about it?_

"It was Gale being killed," I simply tell him.

Peeta nods. _Is that all?_

"The baker boy who gave me bread," I tell Peeta. I trust him, for some odd reason, which is weird, because he is my slave.

_Who was he to you?_

"I don't know…an acquaintance, if even that. He saved my little sister, my mother, and my life. My family died a year ago from starvation, though. Before I won the Hunger Games, they didn't have any food. The fence guarding the District was always on. The Capitol began to care. I couldn't hunt," I say, remembering the awful times. I remember how Prim died first. I remember how Mother quickly followed. I remember how I stayed strong. I lived for Prim.

_I'm sorry._

"I won for them. I had to. Why are you sorry? I'm alive and well. You can't speak. You're a slave," I say.

Peeta cringes when I say that. _I'm sorry that you lost your family._

"You're too good. I'm sorry that this happened to you," I say.

_I'm just glad that I'm safe here, with you._

**A/N: So did you like Katniss's POV? Leave a review, follow, and favorite! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yeah, I hated the last chapter, too. I don't think that I will be changing POV for this story again. I'll just stick to Peeta POV. It's back to his POV.**

Chapter 6

The heat outside is killing me. I can't and won't complain. The reason for my being here is worse than the desert-like conditions. District 12 is not exactly cold. I've heard rumors saying that it can get really cold, but for now, it's hot. Katniss walks up to the stage, me on her tail. I fan her with a giant fan. She only makes me serve her like this when we're in public. She's made me trust her. I am no longer the pet/slave. I am a friend. In public, though, she acts indifferent. She acts as if I'm nothing. I know that it's just an act, for she sometimes gives me sympathetic looks.

Effie Trinket, the escort for District 12, walks on the stage, teetering in heels that are two inches too high for her. Her blue wig is barely staying on her head. Finally, she reaches her chair, and unceremoniously plops down in her chair. Katniss stifles a giggle at this.

After a long speech from the mayor, giving Effie's wig time to settle, Effie steps up to the microphone and says, "Greetings, District 12! After last year's victory, I know that these tributes will be aching to win this year's Games!"

Even though I am exempt from all Reapings, I am nervous. I always get nervous. I am nervous that someone that Katniss knows will be Reaped.

Effie goes to the boy's Reaping bowl and calls a name, "Henry Smith!" A pale boy walks to the stage. I know that he'll die within hours of the beginning of the Games.

Effie walks to the girl's Reaping Bowl and draws a name, "Madge Undersee!" A beautiful girl walks to the stage. Katniss gasps and runs off the stage. I follow.

I am not allowed to have my pen and paper in public, so I gesture to the stage and shrug.

We're in Katniss's front lawn, so she can answer, "Madge is the mayor's daughter. We were somewhat friends. But she can't go into the Games. District 12 never has winners. We've had 3, including me. The odds are against Madge surviving the Games."

I truly am sorry and wish that I can express that. But I am condemned to silence.

**A/N: Aww. Too bad. Now, we get to watch Madge fight in the arena! What fun!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So the Reaping was just held and Madge was reaped.**

Chapter 7

Katniss is sitting in her room, me standing against the wall.

"It's okay to come here, Peeta. We're alone," Katniss says.

I nod and walk towards her. _What will you do if she dies?_

"What can I do? I'll mourn her and wish that she were still here," Katniss says.

_What if the boy dies?_

Katniss laughs, "I've never even met him!" In a softer tone, she says, "Still, I would be upset. Just another soul lost to the glorified death match."

I look around the room to see the hidden cameras that the Capitol strategically places everywhere.

"It's fine. I've taken them down," Katniss reassures.

_All of them?_

"Yes," Katniss says, looking me in the eye.

_Thank you._

"Any time," Katniss smiles at me. Something inside me lights up and I find myself smiling back. I haven't smiled in such a long time.

There is a knock on the door and I fly back to my place on the wall.

"Who is it?" Katniss asks.

"Effie, darling," a shrill voice rings through the room, even though the door is closed.

"Come in," Katniss says.

The door flies open and a woman in a hot pink dress that puffs out at the bottom walks in, teetering on foot-high heels.

"Katniss, dear, it's time for dinner," Effie says. Katniss nods and I faithfully follow, ready to serve dinner.

* * *

Haymitch spills his drink more times than I can count. Each time, I go to the site of the mess and clean it. The boy tribute is messy and clumsy. He drops his glass, shattering the fine crystal. That nearly gives Effie Trinket a heart attack. I cut my hands, but no one seems to notice or care. Except Katniss.

"My Avox cut his hands. I don't know about you, but I really don't want to find blood in my soup when it's served. I'll go patch him up," Katniss says, pushing me forward. We walk to her room.

Katniss gets the bandages. "You should be okay. I'm sorry for being so rude back there. I have to if I want to please the Capitol."

Haymitch Abernathy bursts in.

"Listen, sweetheart. Effie's too big of an idiot to realize it, but everyone with a brain could see that you love this boy. Keep that down. If the Capitol finds out, what do you think they'll do? They'll relocate him. His purpose is to serve you. You have to treat him badly for them to let him stay. At least, treat him badly in public. I'm not saying that you have to whip him, but at the end of the day, you'll be found out," Haymitch says and finishes his speech with opening a flask of alcohol and drinking it.

Haymitch turns around and leaves, leaving Katniss speechless.

**A/N: Uh-oh! Sorry for not updating in forever, but I've been so caught up in other things. I've started watching a show called Torchwood. I'm on Season 2, so please don't spoil anything. I'm currently watching the night circus one. So please review, follow, and favorite!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, finished Season 2 of Torchwood. I've been insanely sad. Sorry for not updating. My schedule has been crazy. **

Chapter 8

As we step off of the elevator, Katniss hisses, "Avox! You're always too slow! Hurry up!" The pain in saying that is evident.

I nod and walk faster.

When we enter the Viewing Room, Katniss apologizes, "Sorry. My Avox is too slow." From the corner, Haymitch gives thumbs up. I go to my place on the wall and see other Avoxes, in misery. I have to pretend to be miserable, but I'm happy with Katniss. She's kind to me.

After hours, I follow behind Katniss to the elevator. The Gamemakers are leaving at the same time as us. A few come into the elevator with us, to the lobby so that they can go home. The woman next to me is familiar, though I can't place her. While she's leaving, I shift my weight and accidentally step on the train of her long dress.

She whips around, bends down, picks it up, and hisses, "Watch where you step next time, boy!"

That voice. That face. I suddenly remember where I've heard her obnoxious voice before. It's the same voice that sold me to women every night there was a party. She was my previous owner. She doesn't recognize me. Why should she? I was the scum that got her a little extra cash. But the memories of her beating me are vivid. The elevator begins to spin and I black out, just as the elevator chimes, letting us know that we're at our destination.

* * *

I wake to see Katniss, bending over me.

"Are you okay?" she asks, worried.

I nod and sit up. I reach for the pen and paper that I keep with me. _That woman, in the elevator, was my previous owner. She's the one who beat me. She's the one who yelled at me. She's the one who sold me._

"Peeta!" Katniss exclaims.

_Sometimes the memories are too great. Sometimes I can't help but be overwhelmed by them. I'm sorry for collapsing. Effie probably had a fit._

"Effie wasn't in. Besides, it's not your fault. It's that witch's fault. And now she's a Gamemaker. The evil never ends," Katniss says.

_Really, Katniss. I'll be fine._ But I'm still trying to convince myself of that.

**A/N: Chapter 8, folks! Yeah, small chapter. I had to write that to get some of his struggles out of the way. So review, follow, and favorite? Do it for Peeta.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I've decided to make this the interview night. In Private Training, Madge got a 6 and Henry got a 4. **

Chapter 9

Caesar Flickerman greets the Capitol audience with the same smile that always scared me as a child. His hair is purple this year.

I stand behind Katniss, who is watching in the Mentor's Box. Haymitch sits next to her. Effie Trinket is on the other side of Katniss.

"Welcome District 1's girl….Diamond!" Caesar shouts. The interview passes by quickly and it's finally Madge's turn.

"Hello, Caesar," she timidly says.

"Hello, Madge! So is it true that you fell in love with the tribute from years ago? What was his name?" Caesar asks.

"Gale," Madge smiles as she says his name, but it quickly turns to a frown when she says, "It's true. I loved him more than anything. Then, he died. I plan on doing the same."

The audience gasps. Caesar asks, "You're not going to try?"

"Of course I'm going to try. But I know what will happen. District 12 isn't exactly famous for having the most Victors in Panem. I'm going to die. It's just common sense. I would love to live and provide for Gale's family, but I won't. No one with a good reason ever wins," Madge responds, looking down.

"Katniss won," Caesar says.

"But did Gale? They pretended to be in love. I was in love with him. They wanted to survive. Wake up and smell the roses! Gale didn't win. He had his family to help. I'm not saying that Katniss didn't, but I am saying that Gale had reasons, too. And his reasons didn't save him," Madge says. The bell goes off and she says, "Thank you for allowing me to say what I feel before I die."

I don't even listen to the boy's interview. Katniss is crying. I want so badly to hug her and write how everything is going to be okay, but we're in public. I have to wait to comfort her. Just another cruelty of the Capitol.

**A/N: So tomorrow we will ship Madge and Henry off into the Games! Have fun reading the gory death match! Review, follow, and favorite! Tell me who you want to win!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Uh-oh! Today are the Games. **

Chapter 10

I wake up early to wake Katniss up. She smiles when she sees me.

"Good morning, Peeta," she says.

_Good morning, Katniss._

Katniss's smile falters when she remembers what today is. "I don't want them to go," Katniss says.

I climb into her bed and hold her. _I don't want them to go either._

"It's not fair," she says.

_I know. _

"They shouldn't have to go," Katniss says. I am about to respond when I hear a knock. I scramble out of bed.

"Katniss, it's Effie. May I come in?" Effie asks.

"Of course," she says.

Effie comes in and says, "Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big day!"

Katniss grunts and gets out of bed. Effie leaves, and Katniss comes to me.

"Hello, Peeta. I'm so sorry for treating you terribly," Katniss says.

_Don't be sorry. I know why you do it. It's to protect me._

Katniss smiles at me and hugs me. I think I'm in love.

We're in the Viewing Room. I stand behind Katniss. Haymitch is introducing Katniss to various Victors. Seeing her talking to Finnick Odair, the sex symbol of Panem, I get angry. I want to get Katniss away from him and to me. No, I'm a slave. I can't possibly expect to get her to love me. So I suck it up and follow her.

Finally, she sits down to watch the Games.

"Avox, get us some wine!" Johanna Mason orders me. I bow and leave. Of all the Victors that she could have befriended, she chose Johanna Mason. I suppose they are a bit alike. Both are full of fire.

I grab a bottle, 4 glasses, and head back. I pour one glass and give it to Johanna. I'm a bit scared of her. Then, I give wine to Katniss, Finnick, and Haymitch, though I don't think that he needs it. I go back to my place on the wall and watch the Games.

The Bloodbath begins. One pour twelve year-old is cornered in the Cornucopia.

"Please don't kill me. Please. I have a family back in District 8! Please don't-" she is cut off before she can finish her pleading. She is skewered by a spear. The girl from District 4 kills her.

Madge gets away. She grabs a sword and backpack. Then, she runs into the woods. The boy from 12 isn't as lucky.

"What do we have here?" the boy from 1 asks.

"Come on, we can settle this. Just let me go. I'm good at gathering! I can help you guys!" Henry begs.

The boy from 1 just scoffs and cuts off his head. Katniss gasps and buries her head in a pillow. I want so badly to go over there and comfort her, but I can't. God, I hate this! I need to help her!

More deaths follow his. I don't know how I would react if I had to be in there. I don't know how Katniss copes. I'll be sure to ask her later.

**A/N: I've decided that since this is surrounding Katniss and Peeta, I'm not going to go into the details of the Games. I'm going to skip around to different parts of the Games. Review with what you think about this idea! Follow and favorite!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi! I'm really excited now that the Games have begun!**

**Demented Kawaii Kitten – I know that I am rushing their relationship on Peeta's part, but in the book, he ****_does_**** fall in love with Katniss at first sight. Katniss still doesn't love him. He wants her to love him, but he also knows that he can't love her because he's an Avox. It is rushed, but only on one side. I hope that explains it!**

Chapter 11

"I don't want to wake up!" Katniss grunts to Effie.

"Katniss, you _must_!" Effie exclaims. She turns to me and asks in a condescending way, "What are _you_ staring at? Go on, begin to cook breakfast!" I bow and leave. I turn on the oven and begin to cook. I hate to see Katniss so upset. I know that it isn't just Henry's death that upset her. She's upset about the Games killing off children.

I serve breakfast and follow Katniss to the Viewing Room. When we get there, most everyone is already there. Johanna rises when she sees Katniss and I walk in.

"Everdeen? Is that your Avox?" Johanna asks.

"Yeah," Katniss says.

"Are you selling him? Because I would pay to spend a night with him," Johanna says, licking her lips and eyeing me.

"He's _mine_. He's for _my_ needs. Got that, Mason?" Katniss asks.

"Whatever," Johanna smirks and sits back down.

I go to the wall, but still see Johanna looking at me. The Games are raging on. The saddest thing that I've seen in these Games so far is Brianna. She's from District 9. I knew her so well. She's twelve, I think. Yes, that should be right. When I left 3 years ago, she was 9. She had just lost her sister to the Games. Poor Brianna. Brianna was just a kid. Now, she's in the Games. She has no chance. I don't want her to die. I need her to live. She has 6 siblings and I single father. Her little brother was blind and she had to support him. He couldn't work in the fields because of his blindness, so she had to work to support him. I'm just glad that Brianna hasn't died yet. I don't want to see it.

"Everdeen, in the hall. Bring your Avox," Johanna orders.

I follow Katniss into the hall.

"What do you want, Jo?" Katniss sighs.

"I will pay _big _money to get him. What's his name?" Johanna asks.

"Peeta. And I told you that the answer is no," Katniss says.

"Come on, Everdeen. I know that ever since Gale died, you've been a bit unstable and you need the slave, but he's handsome. Come on, just sell him to me for one night," Johanna begs.

"Jo, stop!" Katniss yells.

"I know you love him, but he's handsome," Johanna says.

"Bye, Johanna," Katniss says, and grabs my hand to lead me away.

That night, Katniss says, "I'm sorry for what Johanna did today."

_It's fine. I'm just glad you didn't make a prostitute of me. Was it true what she said?_

"When?" Katniss asks.

_About you…loving me?_

"I don't know. You're nice. You're always there for me, but I don't know if I love you," Katniss says.

_Yeah. _I don't want to let her know how disappointed I am. This is a perk to not being able to speak. She can't hear the emotion in my words.

"Are you upset?" Katniss asks.

_No. I just wanted to know. _But I longed for her to say that she did love me.

**A/N: Aww. Poor Peeta. He never gets what he wants. He always has to endure crap from people, no matter how kind they are to him. Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_I'm sitting on the bed. _

"_You're a handsome one. The last one was ugly. I'm lucky that you're handsome," a Capitol woman says, sitting on the bed with me, taking off her red dress. I don't let on, but I'm scared. I begin to take off my shirt when I am tackled by the woman. _

_I want to protest, but I'm getting food. I hate this, though. I want to get out. I want to run away. I'm chained to the bed, so that the women may do whatever they please to me. I send a silent prayer to someone…anyone. Save me…save me._

I wake up, panting. Johanna throwing herself all over me yesterday made me nervous. I keep thinking of my old owner. And now she's a Gamemaker. Does she recognize me? Probably not. I'm no longer emaciated. I have decent clothes that actually cover me, as opposed to the rags that I used to have.

"Peeta, are you okay?" Katniss asks. I nod, aware that we are in our room and contact would be alright. Katniss wraps her arms around me. In return, I hug back and bury my face in her silk shirt. I cry into her shirt, trembling. Katniss offers words of comfort.

I just want to stay here. I just want to have a day where I can be with Katniss. But the Games are still going on, and Katniss needs to be a mentor. I pull myself off of Katniss and dry my tears.

"You can cry," Katniss says.

I shake my head. _You have to mentor. Madge is counting on you. _

"Right," she says, moaning.

I smile and get out her clothes. She takes them and smiles back. We walk out, me behind her.

"Hey, Finnick," Katniss says and sits down, not looking at Johanna.

"Hey, Kat," Finnick says, tying a rope.

"Everdeen, can I talk to you in the hall? Bring your Avox," Johanna says.

We go into the hall and Katniss says, "If you're going to ask for my Avox, go away."

"No. Peeta, I'm sorry. I didn't want to be like that. I know that you were originally a Capitol Avox and they sold their Avoxes to their friends. I'm sorry. Also, Katniss, I'm sorry for being so pushy," Johanna says.

"It's okay, Jo. I know how hard it is, being a Victor. I know that sometimes, you want to get your way, even for the most stupid things," Katniss says. Katniss pulls Johanna into a hug.

**A/N: Aww… Chapter 12, folks! Review, follow, and favorite!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I've decided that there will only be a few chapters after this one, but I will post a sequel! So please enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Madge is dead. She was killed by the Careers. They found her wondering in the woods and shot her. She's dead.

Katniss did not do well with her death. Katniss screamed and ran out, me at her tail. She ran into her room, let me in, and slammed the door.

"Peeta!" she exclaimed and threw herself into me, sobbing. "She's dead…she's dead." I hug her tighter, wishing that I could soothe her. But I can't. Just another joy of being me. Katniss cries into my chest for hours, trembling. Finally, I get my pen and paper.

_Madge is happy now…she's with Gale. _

"I know…I just want to talk to her one last time," Katniss cries.

_I know. But she's out of the Games. She's safe. _

"She was one of my best friends," Katniss says. "She was quiet, too. Her father was the mayor. Her mother's sister died in the Games. Madge and I never really spoke until after Gale died. We would only exchange a few words when I was trading with her."

_I'm sorry._

"I know that she's fine now, but I want her back. I want Gale back. I want my little sister back. I want my mother back. I want my father back. I want the little girl that I helped in my Games back," Katniss says.

_I want things, too. But you can't dwell on them. They're not coming back._

"Stop! I know that better than anyone! I've lost everything! You've lost your ability to speak! You poor martyr! I have _real_ problems!" Katniss yells. I wince and turn away. In a softer tone, she adds, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

_Don't worry. I'm a slave. You own me. You can say whatever you like._ I don't mean the words that I write. Her words hurt me. The pain goes too far to be healed by a few words.

**A/N: Sorry for ANOTHER filler chapter! I've got a plan, though! Review, follow, and favorite!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well, my master plan is falling into place! Only a few more chapters! There will be a sequel!**

Chapter 14

I follow Katniss. Nothing intimate, though Katniss tries. Although, tonight, she wants to get me in her bed. I, being a loyal slave, obey. This reminds me of being a prostitute. I am at her mercy.

When it's over, I pretend to clean the kitchen, but am crying. I feel like I did before. I'm being treated like a slave. I thought that Katniss was kind. Now, I know that she was acting. She wanted to make me feel comfortable, only to tear me down. Now, I'm going to be turned in. She's going to show President Snow all of my notes. I will be executed. Or worse. I can always be sent into the sewers.

Katniss comes into the kitchen and says, "Peeta, I'm so sorry. I feel terrible. I was stressed. I'm so sorry! I know that you can't help it! You didn't want it to happen. Please forgive me."

I still have my pen and paper. _Katniss, you really hurt me. I thought that you would be different. I thought that you were kinder than my last owner. I was wrong._

"I am different! I didn't mean it. Peeta, I…I love you," Katniss whispers the last part. My eyes widen. I don't know if she's kidding, but she looks so sincere. She asks, "Do you love me?"

_Yes. From the first moment that I saw you._

Katniss smiles and throws her arms around me. "I love you. I love you," she whispers in my ear.

**A/N: Confessions! I will try to post another chapter today! Review, follow, and favorite!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I told you that I would post another chapter today and I honored that commitment!**

Chapter 15

Katniss loves me. I love the thought of that. My dream is a reality. I watch the Games, not caring about what happens on the screen.

"Katniss, you and your Avox are needed in the hall," a chilling voice says. Katniss gets up and we walk out.

"Hello," Katniss says. It's the witch.

"Hello," she says.

"I thought that you were a Gamemaker," Katniss says.

"I'm the Head Gamemaker. I can leave whenever I wish," the witch says.

"Congratulations on your accomplishment," Katniss says.

"Thank you. Now, I need to talk to you," the witch says.

"Of course," Katniss says.

"I need my Avox back," the witch smiles.

"_Your_ Avox?" Katniss asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Diamond Gold, that Avox's owner," the witch says.

"President Snow gave him to me," Katniss says.

"No, no. Sorry for the confusion. This Avox needed reforming. I gave him to President Snow. He gave him to you, so that the Avox could learn respect," the witch says.

President Snow steps out and says, "Miss Everdeen, this is true."

"Nobody told me," Katniss says.

The witch giggles, "You didn't really think that you could keep him, did you? He was a _hit_ with my friends. They would pay for the chains that I would chain him to the bed with." I shudder at the memory.

"Give Miss Gold her Avox, Miss Everdeen," President Snow says.

"I want to keep him!" Katniss shouts.

"You can't. Now, hand him over," the witch growls.

"Can I at least say goodbye?" Katniss asks.

"Fine. You can have 10 minutes. I need to talk to the Gamemakers and tell them I'll be a while," the witch says, and walks out, President Snow following her. I can't believe that I'm going back.

**A/N: Uh-oh! Did you see that coming? Review if I caught you off guard! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm really excited for the sequel! This is the last chapter!**

Chapter 16

"Peeta! I'm so sorry!" Katniss cries. It's not her fault, though. She flies into my arms. I embrace her, scared for what's ahead. I know what she's done. Now, I'm back to it. I don't want to go. I can't go.

_I'll be fine. I'm strong. I've gone through it before. I'll be fine._

"I'm so sorry. I love you so much," Katniss says.

_I love you, too. I will always love you._

"I don't want you to go. You can't go," Katniss says.

_I don't want to go, either. I want to stay with you. I want to be with you forever._

"I could spend forever with you. Come back as soon as you can. I'll try to help," Katniss cries.

_I can make it. I'll try to get to you, though._

"I'm sorry that I took so long to realize that I love you," Katniss says.

_I would wait forever for you._

"I love you," she says, and kisses me.

"Avox! I will not wait forever!" the witch screams. I wince, kiss Katniss goodbye, and walk away.

I'm going back. I'm going to die.

**A/N: The sequel will be posted soon! I put a little Author's Note on here when I put up the first chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I am so thrilled and gracious that my story got so much of a response!**


	17. Chapter 17: Author's Note

**A/N: Hello! So I just posted the sequel, called Condemned! It has an awful summary, but I am just awful at those! Please check out Condemned if you liked this. I hope you like it as much or more than this one!**


End file.
